cursed_bloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackberry
Appearance Blackberry is an incredibly fluffy, black she-cat with deep blue eyes that glitter like the night sky full of stars, and a brilliant splash of white on her chest. She has long whiskers that she often keeps slicked back with water when she has to look in on a patient. Appearance in Books She is not mentioned in The Cursed Blood Her first entrance into The Cursed Blood: Wild Flames is when she is born to Thornpetal along with her brother, Wolfkit in Chapter Three. She was described by Havenkit's p.o.v. as being as dark as a new moon. She is not taken outside with her brother, but rather left with Thornpetal. In Chapter Four, Blackkit is now a half-moon old, and she is noted by Moonkit to be able to have nothing but nightmares as she wakes up wailing in her nest. In Chapter Six, Blackkit is taken out of the nursery alongside her brother to be viewed. They are watched over by Thornpetal and Tornclaw, and she is seen staring up at the sky in awe. She notices Havenpaw staring at her and wanders over, asking what the apprentice had found. She is noted to have a high-pitched voice, and squeals in joy as she sees the claw-beetle, pouncing on it in a very kit-like fashion. In Chapter Seven, she pounces on Chasingpaw's tail while he and Havenpaw are cleaning out their messy den. She doesn't ever chase him, but walks quickly toward him with a focused expression as he sidesteps and moves his tail out of the way, causing her to follow it. She changes targets after pouncing on his tail and seems determined to pounce on his toes again to stop him from moving. This greatly amuses Chasingpaw. He offers to play with them as he leaps over Blackkit as she got close, and then pulls her in with his paw to rub his muzzle against her warm and fuzzy kit-body. He exclaims that she's cute, and Blackkit bared her teeth before nuzzling him back. Havenpaw in her annoyance calls her "Blackfuzz" and continues on with the duty while Chasingpaw balks at the idea. In Chapter Ten, Lynxpaw is watching over Blackkit and Wolfkit so that their parents could stretch their legs in the forest together. Blackkit is snuggled close to Lynxpaw, who doesn't seem to mind, until Blackkit mentions that she's made a new friend called 'Glimmerkit' and that she's often padding after Firefang in a moment of sadness. She claims that they are probably related, but doesn't seem to know how they are, or what connection they have. She goes on to say that Firefang is oblivious to her padding after him. Waspfur overhears Blackkit, and is alarmed at the name. His sudden reaction to her scares Blackkit, and she ducks behind Lynxpaw who tells of the warrior to leave the kitten alone. She reminds Waspfur that it was probably named for a firefly, and that it was no different to Blackkit's former friend, Hardshell the beetle. When Waspfur leaves for the medicine den, Lynxpaw curls her tail around Blackkit and promises to have her back. Blackkit looks up at her and tells Lynxpaw that she believes in her, and that she knows Lynxpaw's heart is with her Clan and not with her blood. She finishes by gratefully licking Lynxpaw's foreleg. Thistletoe comes over and asks Blackkit to describe Glimmerkit, and Blackkit does perfectly. Thistletoe asks Lynxpaw to teach Blackkit how to be mischievous, and Blackkit suddenly becomes concerned that she has made everything worse, and that Thrushnight is going to be upset because she can't help her son. Lynxpaw asks what she means, and Blackkit asks the apprentice if they are still going to be friends when they are both apprentices, and Lynxpaw is hesitant to agree, but does. Blackkit relaxes at that and then informs Lynxpaw that "her death isn't her fault" and that "no cat could've prevented it" but she never says who the she-cat is, but allows Lynxpaw to believe it is her sister, Havenpaw. In Chapter Eleven, Shadestar makes her a medicine cat apprentice at the age of three moons, as he believes StarClan wants that to be her path. Thistletoe agrees, and happily takes her on as an apprentice as Turtleshell's litter undergo their Battle Ceremony. Underwater comments in earshot of Tornclaw and Lynxpaw that she's surprised Tornclaw and his mate didn't produce more fighters, but a medicine cat. Tornclaw is seen glowering at the she-cat, and Lynxpaw realizes that though the tom wasn't an active part in his kits lives, he still loves and cares for them. In Chapter Twelve, Blackpaw is treating Havenpaw after her disastrous trial, and is asked if she didn't get to be a kit for her whole six moons. Blackpaw says that she misses being besides Wolfkit and Thornpetal, but is happy to have answers to her dreams and to have guidance in her life at last. Havenpaw mentions secrets, and Blackpaw is noted to have forbidden knowledge swirling in the depths of her eyes. She asks Havenpaw to listen to Owlpaw and to not go prying in things that she is better off not knowing.